


What's for dinner, you cute little sinner.

by louistomllnson



Series: Harry, i'm hungry. [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistomllnson/pseuds/louistomllnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all i can say is please pray for me i  am drunk and need hel</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's for dinner, you cute little sinner.

Ever since that night, Harry and Louis had grown more and more distant. They never really spoke about what happened. _Twice  
_ Everytime one of them would enter a room, the other would just look up and then pretend they weren't there. It wasn't healthy, and Harry knew that. He felt guilty, Because, after all he was the one who started it all. But then again, those two times were pretty fucking great.

Tomorrow was their annivesary, and harry felt way too odd about it. He dindnt know what to get louis, And whether lLouis would actually show up or not. He grabbed his phone off the kitchen counter and decided to send him a text. ' Louuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuisssssssssssssssssss where you at? xxxxxxxx' He sent out, and suddenly felt very very confident.  
Wow, This was easy! Five minutes later, _buzz buzz!_ Oh, Harry had a text! 

He opened the text message, grinning madly when he saw it was from Louis. Opening it, he read, ‘B home in a mo! xxx :)))))’  
Harry wasn’t one to jump to conclusions, but this was the first time his text messages weren’t clipped and sporadic. Maybe Louis was willing to talk about what had happened. Not to mention how much they both loved it.

He ran his hands through his hair, unsure of how to proceed. Louis, ever since _The Meals_ , had never told Harry if he was hungry, making himself his own food. It hurt, really, but he doesn’t let it deter him today. He wants Louis to know that he wants to keep Louis   
Plus.. After all, Cooking is Harry's thing. And he should be the one making his boyfriend dinner. 

Harry sat down on a stool by the kitchen counter, and played a fun cool awesome game of candy crush as he waited for his Boo Bear. He sang to himself as well. Very loudly.  
A few minutes, Louis walked into the kitchen awkwardly (  _Sooooo awkward...)_ and plopped down on the stool next to harry. He turned to look at him and cleared his throat. "Where's my dinner?" Louis asked with a pout, looking around the kitchen. he was super disappointed when he could not find any signs of yummy food anywhere. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. Well this was so weird. LouLou wanted his food again! Harry grinned. "Dinner dinner, or ... _Dinner_?" He said with a really massive happy smirk. Hellllll yes! this was going to be super great.   
Louis' cheeks turned a dark shade of red. "Uhm. Well, I meant proper dinner. But eating things out your bum sounds fun too." He said, voice lowering towards the end of the sentence.  
Immediately, Harry started nodding and stood up. "Okay!"  
Louis clapped once and stood up beside him. "Okay.. So. What's for dinner, My cute little sinner?" He asked, and then started to laugh so hardly. He was really proud of his stupid joke. Gosh, He was absolutely HILARIOUS!

Harry bit his lip and opened up a random cupboard, looking at the stuff and randomly chucking the things he really hated on the floor. Ew, who the fuck bought olives!!!?   
"Oh! How about some mac and cheese!" He said excitedly, grabbing a box of Kraft's Mac And Cheese.   
Louis tilted his head to the side, thinking about it for a really long minute. "Well, Baby. Sure!" He chirped. Chirping. He chirps like a bird Harry thought with a loud giggle.

"But.." Louis added a short short second later. " _Only_ if I can help you cook it!"  
"You can't cook for shit" Harry pouted.  
Louis raised both eyebrows and stared at harry for a few minutes. Or 5. who knows how long it was. not me.  
" _Ohh_!" Harry exclaimed, getting his babe's point. "sure. yes. course." He grinned.  But then he paused. _Great. harry and his stupid fucking pauses. god damn it._  
"Hey, Lou.. Who's gonna.." He trailed off. And oh. Everything made so much more sense now. Louis blushed and shrugged. "Uhm. Can i? I dont really like having thnigs up my ass!"  
Harry nodded.  
Louis nodded too.   
"Okay. Gonna cook the macaroni so its all nice and soft for you." He mumbled with a grin and then left Lou alone to cook.  
"Okay."

\--

Half an hour later, Harry was sprawled out on the kitchen floor with a ladle, stuffing freshly cooked pasta up his arse whilst Louis melted some cheese. About four-five minutes later, Harry had successfully stuffed a quarter of the pasta into his now very stretched asshole. He sat there for a second, running a hand up his thighs and watched Louis. He wrapped his long fingers around his cock and pumped it a few times before letting go and looking at his cute boyfriend. "Lou, I'm ready for you." He mumbled.  
Louis' head snapped back towards Harry's direction. A fat grin covered his face immediately. "Sure, Let me get the cheese." He said and poured the hot melted cheese into a little cup. 

He squatted down beside Hazza and put the cup down beside him. He then laid down on his stomach, and shifted as close to Harrys A-hole as he could. "Can I taste?" He asked hopefully. Harry eagerly nodded and pushed his flat arse towards LouBoo's face, His stretched out hole throbbing for Lou's tongue. Louis grinned and stuck his tongue out and just like that began rimming Harry. After a while, he stuck his tongue inside and began sucking at his hole until a few pieces of pasta flew into his mouth. "Mmm! _Delicious_." He moaned out against Haz's hole. He pulled away and sat up a bit. "Ready for my cheesy cock?" He asked with a smirk.   
Harry reached up and nodded. "Uh-huh." He mumbled, stretching his arms out to show how bloody impatient he was.

Louis grabbed his fat cock and began wanking it quickly to make it hard. He grabbed the cup of cheese once his cute fat cock was fully erected and emptied the whole cup over it. "Aghhh! S'hot!" He shouted out, wincing.   
Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't be a pussy and fuck me!" He growled out like a dog. Psh. Violent little fucker.  
Louis nodded and through all the painful pain, stuck his fat cock into Harry's super full ass.   
"Hurts." He cried out, like a virgin being fucked with an 8 inch cock for the first time.  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Quicker!" He moaned out, and grabbed his cock, wanking away in happiness.  
Louis painfully kept thrusting into Harry. Less than five minutes later, He was in tears. He had no choice but to pull out. "Sorry, i can't. it burns." He sobbed, looking at Harry embarrassedly. Harry frowned and stood up. Harry blushed when some of the now cheesy macaroni fell out his stretched out hole but didnt say anything. instead he walked off to bathroom angrily to wank off and get rid of his solid hard on.

\--

Three hours later, Harry's alone in bed with a butt that smells like gone off cheese and Louis is at the hospital. His cute cock is now burnt and gross. He feels embarrassed and ashamed for telling the Doc how it happened. But it is what it is!! 

The end! :))

**Author's Note:**

> fuck ITS A JOKE PLEAS MAKE ME STOP


End file.
